The Truth in the Mirror
by Mandy Mae
Summary: The Turth is like a mirror that fell from the hands of God, everyone has their own piece and will fight,and die,to prove that all of truth is hidden in their piece. And the winner will be documented as right, even if they're not. OCSiriusOC JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

N/A: This will be more or less and redo of Starlight and Moonlight. I will try to make it as cannon as possible, but some parts will stray but only for necessity.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of this, only the plot, Addy and Ariana.

Thunder sounded in the distance. A stroke of lightening brightened the sky momentarily before darkness set back in. The rain pounded against the ground, making puddles across the long deserted street. It was past midnight and the stores on either side of the small alley had long since been closed.

The lone figure of a woman holding two bundles against her breast appeared underneath an archway where moments before, only a brick way had been situated. Although to you and me something like a moving brick wall is considered nonsense, this woman had grown up amongst magic and considered it a normality essential to life.

On her face she wore the look of determination. She had made up her mind; she wasn't strong enough to bear this burden. Though she hated the idea she knew it was best. She was going to abandon her child, one of the two bundles she now carried against her, sheltering them from the rain.

She was a small lady, short and thin, dressed in all black, whether to better hide her from the shadows or to allow herself to be engulfed by them, not even she truly knew.

She flew down the street as though she was floating, the grace of the dancer she had once been flowing through her.

She stopped in front of a large building with peeling paint and a smell of rotten potatoes.

She knocked on the large door. No answer. She pounded as hard as she could, determined to wake whatever creature called this dump a home.

"Go away!" yelled a screechy voice from above. "For the love of god, leave us alone!"

"Please!" she yelled up to her unseen correspondence, "Please take my child!"

"We have no room!" the voice yelled again.

"Please, take my child, I will pay any thing you want!!"

The woman heard the slamming of a door and someone pounding down the steps. Suddenly, the door opened, nearly hitting her in the face. Standing there was a tall witch with a large wart on her chin, the mistress of the house.

"Babies?" the witch said snatching one from the woman. "Ugly babies," she scowled thrusting the baby back at the woman, "I can't take those!"

"Please," begged the woman, "I'm only giving you one, you can do with her as you like, I can't keep her, she needs a home, I'll give you anything!"

"One? What's wrong with her??"

"That is none of your business," the women spat.

"If you expect me to take her in, I think it is," said the lady, her hand moving to her wand.

"Put that away," ordered the woman, a quick look of fear passed over her features that did not go unnoticed by the old lady.

"Why not? You scared of the dark magic?" the witch threatened pointing her wand in the woman's face.

"There is nothing you can do to frighten me, take my child, and I will give you whatever you want!"

"You're its mother?"

"Yes."

"Bring down your hood girl, so I may see you properly. See what these are to turn into."

The woman brought down her hood. She was a beauty of the past. She had long chestnut hair. It reflected a time when she would spend hours in front of the mirror curling it to perfection before going out to flaunt it. She had a pale face, gaunt and wore down from much stress. But even there, one could see the beauty she had been so long ago. But now, she felt she had nothing left to live for; all she cared was to find a home for the child and go back to her comfortable life that she should have never interrupted.

"Are they identical?"

"No. That's why she has to go."

"And I take it mine is the ugly one, whatever, beauty is of no use in the gutters. I want three thousand galleons, no more no less."

The woman opened a purse and took out the money; obviously to her this money was practically pocket change.

"Alright" said the woman, "Pleasure doing business with you Miss-?"

"Names are not necessary in this transaction," said the lady as she handed over one of the bundles.

The witch was about to turn back into the house when the other scratched in fright.

"Wait, wait, I gave you the wrong one, it was the wrong one."

The bundles were switched and the woman looked back at her baby one last time.

"Good bye Adriana, and Good luck."

Crying the woman left, one child in her arms; the other to be thrown into a hard crib where she would cry for the next three hours straight, only to be ignored by the mistress of the house.

Three years later…

"_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight…._

_I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight"_

A small girl of three sat on a cot near a large window. She had tangled long blonde hair and crystal green eyes, the kind that could show her whole past. The kind that if you looked into them, you could see the depths of her soul, like reading a book.

She sat in a room with cots lining both walls. The room smelt heavily of mothballs and rotten cheese. The beds were filled with sleeping children of all ages, of all sizes and all backgrounds. The only thing all these children had in common was they were all orphans.

Adriana Adele was the smallest, the youngest here. The babies and toddlers were kept elsewhere, where they would try to find them families; Addy never went there.

Addy stared out at the small alley, Diagon Alley. She looked at the shops, at the families at the happy people. She diverted her attention back to the sky, looking and searching for a shooting star. She closed her eyes and wished. She wished for the one thing she had wished for every night for as long as she could remember. She sang her lullaby, the song her mother sang to her, in the only memory she still had of her.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

"Bull shit" Addy said singing the song to herself for the thousandth time. She was nine now. She had gotten used to orphan life. The room still smelt of mothballs and rotten cheese and the best beds were still lumpy and moldy, but Addy supposed the human body can adapt to anything. Addy looked over at the clock. It was five thirty. Addy put on her cloak and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the other orphans.

"Don't give me that misunderstood looked!" said Mrs. Crouch, throwing a pail at the small girl. "You have breakfast duty, and it's your own fault. If you hadn't thought it would be funny to steal the minister of magic's wig and place it on the flagpole you wouldn't be doing this."

Addy took the pail and walked out the door, trying to avoid another lecture about how she was supposed to show the minister of magic respect because he is the person who funds this organization and with out his money she would be on the street. She had heard it a thousand times. But the way she saw, at least the minister knew her name. She was the only orphan that he knew by name. He would know her walking down the street; she actually was someone.

Addy left Diagon Alley and made her way down the winding London streets.

The well was situated at the intersection of Charring Crossing and another street, of which Addy had never bothered to figure out the name.

That morning, for the first time in her life, her attention was drawn to the small dumpy road when she sighted a boy coming out from it. She looked up at the name to find a crocked sign reading "Grimmald Place."

The boy was running from a lady with long strait black hair and what looked like a long bread roll running down the street.

"Sirius Black you get back here this instant and apologize to your father."

The boy grabbed Addy as he ran by pushed her into the alley. He put a hand over her mouth before she could say anything and the two of them waited until the lady passed.

"Phew, I lost the hag," said the boy grinning largely.

"Hag!" said Addy outraged, "that's your mother you're talking about!"

"So" he said shrugging, "Sirius, Sirius Black," he introduced sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Addy eyed the hand suspiciously before sticking her hand out to shake.

"Ahh," Sirius screamed as he shook her hand. "Ouch, what was that?"

Addy turned her hand to show a buzzer. "It works on the minister too," she said smirking, "I'm Addison by the way, but call me Addy, everyone does."

"Well if everyone does than I definitely will not. You need a nickname."

"No I don't," she protested.

"Yes you do Buzz."

"Buzz?"

"Yes forever and always you will be known as Buzz!"

"Ok Sirius" she said turning to walk away.

"No, you can't call me Sirius, my parents call me Sirius."

"Well then what do you want me to call you? Egghead??"

"Sure," he said, not taking it as an insult in the slightest.

"Oh, ok if you're fine with it," said Addy attaching her bucket to the well.

"I'd be careful with that well," said Sirius solemnly.

"Why?" asked Addy.

"It's haunted, Buzz, everyone knows that."

"Really?" asked Addy as she turned to stare into the well.

"A witch drowned herself there. She was in love, a forbidden love; her father would never allow it. But she went behind his back and even though she was married, she had a daughter with her true love. When her father found out the daughter wasn't her husband's, he threatened to kill the daughter if she didn't do it first. Rather than kill her daughter, the witch drowned herself in the well."

Addy continued to stare into the depths of the well. Whether it was in her imagination or not she did not know, but for an instant she saw the light shimmer of a hand bob to the surface of the black brackish water.

"BOO!" Sirius yelled and pushed Addy; she jerked forward, nearly falling into the well before Sirius grabbed her back and pulled her out.

"Saved your life!" he proclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"That was lie! You mean you made it up?" Addy proclaimed, forcing her anger to hide her fear.

"Well not me personally, it was my cousin, its just stupid really, I mean who would believe that?"

"No one," said Addy, "Just, what happened to the daughter?"

"Buzz, nothing it's made up."

"Right," said Addy as she finished hauling up the water and began walking away.

"I'll see you around?" Sirius asked.

"Doubtfully, technically I'm not allowed outside of the orphanage, I'm getting water now."

"It's settled then!" he said happily, "I'll meet you here everyday! Five forty five."

"Fine!" she said walking away, smiling to herself.

"See ya later mate," he said loudly as he walked back towards his house.

"Ya, later…. Mate," she said softly, "mate" she said again, "friend." She smiled, walking away towards the orphanage. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

"Wait, you promise to come?" she had had her heart broken so many times, she just wanted to know for sure.

"Yeah of course, Buzz, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine too, Egghead."

"And we'll always be friends forever won't we?"

"Yeah, forever."

She couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She walked away when something caught the light from the inside of her bucket. In there, was a ring. It was silver and had obviously been under the water for a long time. It was nothing but a plain band and a small sapphire, but Addy decided to keep it, as an orphan, she had never had jewelry before. Maybe she could pretend Sirius gave it to her.

Sirius skipped away, not particularly moved by this encounter, he didn't know he had just changed his fate forever, as of yet, this friendship seemed ordinary.

And so his mood was not any different than ordinary as he walked back into his house, number twelve Grimald Place… that is until he walked into his house and received the most unpleasant surprise.

Standing there was a most unwelcome guest, at least unwelcome in Sirius's mind, Ariana Elena Malfoy. She was short with curling brown locks and the most striking green eyes. Everyone thought she was beautiful, except Sirius, he just kind of thought she was annoying.

Ariana Elena Malfoy was the daughter of Scorpius and Adele Malfoy. She was the pureblood princess. She had beauty, riches, everything someone could ever need, want, or desire.

She stood alone in the hallway of Grimald Place. She cringed as she looked at the heads so unceremoniously glued to the walls, with out even a nameplate or sign of sympathy to prove that this head had once belonged to living creature that had inhabited this very house.

Death stung Ariana hard. She never really understood it growing up. Death had always been reserved for the old and weak, not for her young, life-loving mother.

She could still remember her mothers last day. There had been no signs, no weakening sickness, it just happened suddenly. Bluntly, Ariana would admit that she noticed how her mother had stopped eating, stopped laughing as hard, and stopped singing.

And then the night came.

Darker than any night in her whole memory, a storm was raging outside. The tree outside her window blew with the wind, crashing with an unprecedented force against her window, appearing to be the hand of some evil demon reaching out to steal away her happiness, her liberty, her very being of life.

It was on nights like these that Ariana had accustomed to running into her mom's room and hiding under the covers while her mother whispered soothing secrets in her ear.

But this night, she didn't run to her mother's room, her mother ran to hers.

"Ariana," cried Adele Malfoy running into the room, her face white with terror, trembling uncontrollably.

"Mae?" she began to say, her fear now trembled visibly with her. She had never before seen her mother scared. (N/a: Mae mom in Portuguese there should be a squiggly thing over the a though)

"Shh, hunny, we don't have much time, lie against me, listen close your eyes," said her mother in a would be soothing voice as she sat on the bed and moved so that Ariana was leaning against her.

"Just listen, querrida, so escute, te amo" she said slowly.

"Mum, you know I don't understand Portuguese!" Ariana protested.

"Shhh… just listen, make me a promise," said her mother falling back into her falsely soothing voice, "Remember this song, for the rest of your life. There are some secrets I can't share with you, but I can leave you something, something to remember me by."

And she began to sing a soft song.

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

Ariana sang softly to her self-pacing around the room. Consumed by her thoughts, she hardly noticed when Sirius entered the room.

"Bravo! Bravo!" he yelled loudly, causing her to turn around in fright, knocking over the nearest vase, sending it crashing to the floor in a million pieces.

The sound caused Mrs. Black to run into the room.

"What happened?" she asked panicky.

Ariana turned to look at Sirius, a smirk plastered on her face, the oh-so-familiar Malfoy family trait.

"It was Sirius, ma'm I swear I had nothing to do with it," she pleaded, the smirk gone, replaced with unimaginably large puppy eyes and an angelic aroma achievable only by Ariana.

"Sirius Black! What have you done now?!?!" she yelled

"It wasn't me I swear!" he yelled back, knowing it would do him no good.

"Oh Sirius I have had enough of your lies! Go to your room and do not come down until dinner, I want you to think about what you've done!" she finished, marching swiftly out of the room, followed by a skipping Ariana, who paused only momentarily to smirk evilly at Sirius.

And it was the smirk that filled Sirius's thoughts as he climbed the long staircase up to his dismal room. It was not dismal in the sense of tarnished, out of order or in any physical sense, messy, but rather it was dismal because of the memories it held. The memories of all the times Sirius had been sent upstairs to think about what he had done wrong. Sirius never really understood what he was supposed to be thinking about so instead, he doodled on the walls.

Today, he added a new doodle, a girl with short yellow (he didn't have a blonde crayon) hair with one word written underneath it-

**_FRIEND_**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: So here is the second chapter… enjoy!

Hope is found in the depths of misery….

Friend: a friend is a person that no matter what time it is, no matter how busy they are, and no matter what the circumstance, they will be there to help. The person who can be told anything and they will not judge you.

Adriana Adele and Sirius Black were not supposed to be friends. No one wanted them to be, it wasn't allowed. Sirius was of the purest blood and Addy had no blood. Never would the two be allowed to be friends. And yet day after day, they met.

Addy awoke happy every morning, as she never had before. She skipped down the stairs as Mrs. Crouch scowled at her happy face, though she knew no way to stop the smile. She did try.

One month after Addy began to visit Sirius, the sun didn't rise as it always did at five-thirty, but rather waited, not wanting to witness the day's cruelties. Addy awoke as normal and spent no time pondering the sun's absence. She was an orphan, not a philosopher.

The stairs seemed to creak more on this day than they ever had before as Addy cautiously climbed down the stairs, vigilantly so as not to wake the other, older orphans. Once she had stubbed her toe and cried out in fright more than pain, waking Amycus Carrow from his bed. She sported a black eye and a bruised lip for a week after the incident. No one asked how she got it. No one cared.

She reached the bottom and grabbed her bucket, a smile creeping across her face as she began to think of her angel-faced friend.

She opened the door and began to walk outside. Her face felt a slight cool breeze hit its chapped skin for but a moment before a sharp pain was felt from the back of her head. Before she knew what was happening, she was being dragged by the hair into the kitchen.

"You're late," accused Mrs. Crouch, though she was not.

"But the sun's not even awoke!" Addy protested, earning her a hard smack across the face that sent her backwards into the hard brick wall.

"You don't talk o me like that you ugly bitch! It's obvious why your whore of a mother gave you up, you're ugly face would be bad for business. If the costumers thought those were what hers looked like, they would never go back for seconds," Mrs. Crouch accused.

One must understand that Addy was not pretty.

She had short hair that grazed her shoulders. It was very thin and looked as though one good yank could separate it from her scalp forever. It was blonde, but not the pretty honey-blonde or the elegant gold-blonde. It was bleach-blonde, as though burnt by some chemical, only it was natural. She had dark thin eyebrows that would have been pretty if only her hair had mirrored their color. However, being blonde as she was, her eyebrows only seemed alien and out of place. Her skin had a red tint to it from her love of the out doors and inability to tan. She had a small nose and a precise chin. Her eyes were beautiful bright green, and they remained hidden. Years of torment created an impenetrable cloud over her eyes. Her once beautiful green eyes were now but a dull gray. Only if someone looked hard in the center could the green been seen. But of course, no one bothered to look.

But still, when all you've got is nothing, you have to make something out of what you've got.

Addy bowed her head, holding back tears.

"Well, why haven't you left yet?" Mrs. Crouch yelled, pushing Addy in the direction of the door.

Addy fell sideways straight into the side of the hot stove, burning the side of her hand. She yelped in pain, but ran out before Mrs. Crouch could say a word.

Out in the snow, Addy, bucket in tow, ran to the well, arriving but a few minutes late.

"Buzz, why're you late? What happened to you're hand?" asked Sirius when he saw the way Addy was cradling her hand against her chest. He reached out to grab her hand.

"None of you're fucking business!" she snapped back at him, recoiling as he fell back, ashamed, frightened and disappointed.

"Egghead," she said quietly, ashamed of herself for bursting out at the one friend she had, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm so sorry." She crawled over to where he sat on the frostbitten earth.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked again this time cautiously and quietly, mimicking her manner.

She turned it her and showed him the burn though she said nothing.

Sirius had never in his life seen an injury worse than a skinned knee and the sight of the burnt skin made him nauseous, but somehow, he could not take his eyes from the dead flesh.

"It's nothing," Addy said, hiding it underneath her charred sleeve.

"You've had worse?" Sirius questioned.

"No," she admitted, "but I've seen worse. And it heals."

The two remained in silence as Addy hauled up the water. Never before had they been together and not spoken, but for some reason, neither felt awkward. Each others presence was enough.

Before Addy turned to leave Sirius enveloped her in an enormous bear hug.

"Get better buzz," he said before turning away.

"Thanks!" she called after him, but he continued walking, though a slight upbeat in his step told Addy she had been heard.

Her upbeat skipping continued all the way to the open orphanage door, causing her to slam into an older girl.

"Oh my gosh!" she said suddenly. Addy braced herself, ready for the cursing, the screaming and the hitting she was certain would follow. No one was to upset an older child at the orphanage.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern etched in every one of her features, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

The girl bent down and gave Addy a big hug. The smaller girl tensed up, still waiting for the attack.

"Hehe" laughed the older, "I'm Hestia," she explained, "I understand why you're scared. Don't be. I won't hurt you."

Addy loosened her muscles and allowed herself to be engulfed by the hug. But the skeptical look did not leave her face and she didn't hug the other girl back.

"My, you're much too skinny," Hestia said touching Addy's nose. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't" Addy stuttered, falling back towards the door.

"Alright, but just so you know, Anytime you need something, stop by the bakery. It's always open for you. Just because you're an orphan doesn't mean you've been forgotten."

Addy nodded as she turned quickly to go back into the house, frightened by the strange way this stranger was treating her. But before she could go any farther, her body came in contact with a solid muscular chest. She turned around to meet the hard cold stare of Amycus Carrow. He was a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and only he and his sister had been in the orphanage longer than Addy.

"Don't lie to the girl. Orphans are the forgotten of the world. Go back to your cooking Hestia, and leave us alone. You don't know what its like to be unloved. And you," he continued, turning now to face Addy, "Don't ever forget: you were left here by your mother. She chose to leave you here because she didn't want you. She left you and then forgot you ever happened. You could be a Black, or a Malfoy, the highest blood, and no one would care. You have already been forgotten. They don't remember because they don't want to remember. You're not worth it. Remember that."

Addy ran up the stairs, ignoring the argument her departure ignited. One word rang through her head.

FORGOTTEN


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Still don't own any of this!

To forget: to leave behind an object or thought. To remove something from conscious memory to never be seen, heard of, or thought of again.

Today was September 1st. It was also the day the only daughter of Scorpius Malfoy would begin to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he had forgotten.

As the first morning rays of sunlight pierced through the windows at the Malfoy manor, a young girl was being awoken from her slumber by a rather disheveled house elf.

"Sorry Ms. Malfoy," said the elf apologetically, "But it is time to awake."

Ariana Elena did not protest as she stretched out from under her warm covers and allowed her house elf to dress her and do her hair, determined to put beauty in the eye of each and every beholder.

"It won't close!" yelled a disgruntled eleven-year-old girl.

"Maddi! Do you have to pack your whole room!" screeched her mother, Marcie.

"Yes but it just wont fit!" she yelled jumping up and down on her suitcase.

"Here honey, sit on your suitcase and I'll zip it up." Maddi compelled.

Maddi sat on her suitcase. Suddenly she felt herself being launched from the top of the suitcase and coming in contact with the solid wall.

"Mother!" yelled the red-faced girl "what was that for?"

But her mom was unable to answer she was on the floor laugh clutching her gut laughing. Hahaha

Hahaha

"Oh very funny boys!" yelled Mrs. Potter looking into her cereal at the flies now doing the backstroke passed the cheerios. (Cheerios is a trademarked brand name and is not in any way being reproduced for cash or any other form of payment in the use of this story.)

The two Potter men were clutching onto the table to stop themselves from doubling over in laughter.

"It's not funny James! Now if I get one note from Hogwarts about you tormenting your teachers or causing any trouble…"

"I get it mom howler, now come on I don't want to be late for Hogwarts."

"Mom where'd all the food go!"

"I just went grocery shopping yesterday what do you mean where did all the food go!"

"Mother! I have scarcely had anything to eat! I just had three eggs, five pancakes and three waffles! Do you want me to starve!"

Mrs. Lupin went over to her son laughing. She messed up his hair.

"I think you'll live."

Remus Lupin simply rolled his eyes. He smiled, trying to act cool, but on the inside, he felt as though he were going to burst.

He had longed for the day he would attend Hogwarts since his letter arrived. But now that the day had come and he (and his secret) were to depart from the confines of his house, he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and never leave.

Sleep- the state of resting, when one's thoughts, dreams and desires are removed from their control. For some sleep is relaxing, but for others, for Adriana Adele, it's the most frightful time of day. Addy could lie to everyone, but she could never lie to herself in her dreams. Dreams are built by our subconscious, a place where we have no control. They represent our greatest desires and our greatest fears. They show the past, the present and the future, and they never ever lie.

Adriana Adele's entire life was a lie, except when she slept. She was strong and nothing could break her down, until she revisited these memories in her weakest moments- in her dreams. Where there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and no way to lie.

_She saw Mrs. Crouch extending a baby to a young couple only to have the baby thrown back into her arms, a look of disgust on the couple's face._

_She saw a small blonde girl leaning against the orphanage wall, trying to get some shuteye on the comfortable concrete. From the other side of the street, Scorpius Malfoy walked towards the girl, making his way to Knockturn Alley, taking special care to stamp his cane on the girl's toes as he past, muttering "wench", forcing her to howl out in pain. "Bastard!" she yelled after him as he casually flicked his wand and knocked her to her feet. _

_There was a small girl scrubbing the floor on bloody knees, doing the dishes in ice-cold water, hanging laundry outside as her fingers suffered frostbite, and fetching water from the well before even the sun could be bothered to be awakened. _

_She saw a small girl sitting on a rooftop and crying herself into a state of sleep... _

Bang. Addy was knocked out of her unconscious state as her head slammed into the side of the window of the Hogwarts express.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. The train had still not departed from the station.

Addy grimaced as she watched the families on the platform embracing each other before their children left them for the year. There were several shouts of "see you at Christmas," or "don't forget to write."

Addy hadn't asked to go back for Christmas, it was implied that she wasn't allowed nor did she plan on writing, though Mrs. Crouch would have been more than grateful for the extra fire wood.

Addy knew her place and therefore wretched her eyes away from the window and turned back to the empty compartment. Her eyes wandered to find something to focus on.

Upon finding nothing she picked up her backpack, (she didn't have a trunk, she didn't own enough to fill one) and spotted the tiny vial in the front pocket. It was poison, and medicine at the same time.

One drop on your skin would hide any scar, while making it ten times as sensitive on the surface, feeling like a burn but hiding the physical appearance of pain, pain in exchange for the appearance of well being. That was the only thing Addy had used it for.

Two drops down the throat could be used to cure anything, but it didn't look like it. The drinker would fall into a painful spasm and fall as if dead, hours later they would return, painless.

Three drops on the skin, down the throat or anywhere, would relieve all pain, and enhance strength, for one hour, and then you would die, slowly and painfully.

Now one might ask where orphan Addy came across such a bottle.

Addy sat back in her chair and remembered the day.

_She wasn't supposed to go to Knockturn Alley, she knew this as well as she knew her hair to be blonde and her name to be Adriana Adele. But she didn't want to see Hestia again and so, down the dismal alley she wandered. _

_She was intrigued as she stopped to look at the items on the shelves. Crystal balls that foretold death, severed body parts, and treasures of untold value, expensive to buy and impossible to live through lined the shelves at her eye level. _

_But it was the potions that most grabbed Addy's attention. She read their labels and looked intently at the pictures, seeing the contorted figures as they howled in pain. There were poisons, antidotes and all sorts of disguises. And then she saw it. _

_It was a small vial, hardly the length of her finger. There was an old sign identifying it that read: Are you Afraid of Death? _

_Intrigued, Addy raised her hand to examine the potion more carefully. She took a step forward and as she did, tripped over seemingly nothing, sending dozens of potions flying from their shelves. _

"_Who did that?" came a yell from the back and without thinking, Addy ran. _

_She ran and ran through the unfamiliar alley, meeting only cruel and crude faces until she caught a glimpse of Sirius. _

"_Sirius!" she called as she enveloped him in a bear hug. And then she felt it. In her pocket, somehow, was the small vial for all those scared of death. _

"Oh, well" came a voice from the door, causing Addy to return from her daydream, "I was going to ask to sit here but-" it sneered.

Addy looked up into the cold dark eyes of Severous Snape. Standing behind him was a very confused looking redhead.

"But then, luckily for me, you realized that that much grease in one compartment can cause suffocation and be harmful to the environment?"

"I would pull a jest but it seems-"

"That you're too dense to think of one?"

"Why are you making fun of him? What did he ever do to you?" the redhead yelled, pushing herself past Snape.

"Hun, if I were you, I'd stay out of this, it doesn't concern you. Now get the hell out of here!" Addy yelled, now standing up with a tight grip on her wand, though in actuality, she knew no true spells.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swear?" the redhead yelled, apparently shocked to hear such a naughty word leaving the eleven-year-olds mouth.

"My mother never got around to teaching me much of anything thank-you very much. Now if you're done insulting me and my mother could you do me a favor and just sort of disappear?"

"No, I want this compartment," said Snape, standing his ground.

He drew his wand and held it in front of his face. If Addy had bothered to look at the redhead, she would have seen her pacing up and down, a flustered look plastered to her features.

Addy eyed Snape's wand, wondering whether or not he was as inept with his wand as she was. Snape began to mutter under his breath. Addy tightened her grip on her wand and did the only thing she knew how to do with it.

She stabbed it up his nose.

He screamed in pain.

"What's going on down there? I'm headboy!" Addy heard someone yell from down the corridor.

"Shit," she muttered eyeing the blood that had splattered all over her wand. Grabbing her bag, she sprinted down the corridor to avoid the rather pompous sounding headboy.

Finally Addy found an empty compartment and sat down, placing her bag on the seat next to her.

It was only then that Addy realized just how pretty the girl was. She had long wavy red hair, but not carrot red, just a simple brown with red streaks that illuminated it and made it special.

But she wasn't given much time to daydream on this before the compartment door opened once more to reveal a tall boy with sandy blonde almost brown hair that fell into his eyes.

"Hey, um… is anyone sitting in here?" he asked, nervously not entering the compartment.

"Yes they're just all invisible so you can't see them."

"Oh," he said dejectedly turning around.

"Hey, I was just kidding, of course you can sit in here!"

"Oh, good," he said still not completely believing her, and hovering by the door.

"It's ok, I don't bite," Addy assured him, almost positive she heard him mutter under his breathe, but I do, as he finally took a seat.

"So what's you name?" she asked.

"Remus, Remus Lupin, you?" he said, his hand opening his trunk and removing a spellbook.

"Adriana Adele, but just call me Addy, everyone does."

"Not everyone!" came a yell from the open compartment door.

"Egghead!" Addy yelled launching herself at Sirius Black and enveloping him in a big bear hug.

"Buzz! Damn, do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you!"

"You mean two minutes?" said the boy behind him.

"Hey, I'm Adriana Adele," Addy said sticking out a hand to shake his hand.

"Jame-Ahhh!" the boy screamed as his hand cam in contact with Addy's.

"Hehe, works on the minister too," Addy said, cracking a smile.

"You still have that older buzzer?" said Sirius, laughing vociferously.

"Yeah well, when it works so well, why give it up?"

"Hey, you a first year too?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. And your name is?… Or do you just prefer that I call you egghead?" the other boy jested, catching himself at the last monet and staring hard into the carpet, as though he wished to become part of it.

"Only I can call him Egghead!"

"Hey you know that Snape kid?" Sirius said, eyeing Addy, "the one you hate so much, well looks like someone gave him the old one-two if you know what I mean."

"Good, did it make his face look any better? Can't get any worse."

"Why do you hate Snape so much anyway?" Sirius asked.

"His mom does the laundry for the orphanage and he used to come around sometimes, always acting like he's so much better than us, just cuz he's got a name and a house," Addy explained, staring hard out the window.

"Well, they're looking for the kid who did it. The prefects are taking Snape around the compartments until they find who did it," James explained.

"Fuck," Addy yelled loudly as she sprang from her seat and out the door.

"What was that all about?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Addy's an orphan," Sirius explained to a confused James and Remus, "Always has been. We've been friends for years now. She's amazing, but no one else seems to see it."

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the vendor, stepping into the compartment.

Remus declined politely but Sirius and James emptied their pockets buying everything from licorice wands to pumpkin pasties.

"Do you want any?" James asked Remus.

"No," said Remus, "I'm not hungry."

As if on cue his stomach let out a huge growl, demanding to be fed.

"Mate," said Sirius, shoving a box of Jelly beans at him, "You've gotta eat."

Finally comfortable, Remus helped himself to the others food, none of the boys stopping until every pastry, candy and sweet had been thoroughly consumed.

Suddenly there came crash from outside the door and a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes ran inside the compartment panting.

"If anyone asks, I was here the whole time," Addy said sitting down next to Sirius.

For the rest of the train ride the four children exchanged anecdotes of their past experiences and somehow, then and there, formed a bond of friendship.

Just as the sun was setting, a large castle was seen on the horizon. Addy turned to look at it.

"Wow," she muttered, turning her attention away from the boys who were now discussing the most disgusting thing they had ever eaten.

Addy looked up into the sky and closed her eyes.

Starlight, Star bright, first Star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish, I wish tonight.

WISH


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: I still do not own any of this. I'm sorry that Hagrid's speech is not right. I just left it. Again I'm sorry but the only version I have on me is the Spanish one I bought in Mexico for references while writing this in Mexico.

To wish: to hope or dream, despite uncanny odds, that something good will happen. All students who enter Hogwarts come with a wish, some for more than others, but all students have a wish of what they want from Hogwarts.

Amelia Bones stepped off the train as it screeched to a stop at Hogsmade Station. She was the youngest of four children and starting her first year at Hogwarts. Timid and shy, she wished to be sorted into Hufflepuff to be with the rest of her family. She wished she could be with them and not have to make friends or ever make it anywhere on her own. She wished to be sheltered. Some wishes aren't meant to come true.

"Wow," she muttered looking at the sight of the castle on the horizon.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" said Maddi as she jumped off the train behind her.

"Yeah…."

In the distance a deep voice was heard beckoning the youngest student towards it.

"First years, first years!"

Maddi and Amelia walked towards the voice. A large man with thick black hair and a matching beard was seen driving the students towards the lake.

"Maybe we have to swim to Hogwarts?" suggested Maddi.

However, as they approached the lake, they saw about a half a dozen four-person boats designed to take them up to the castle. The two girls sat in a boat along with a boy who vaguely reminded Amelia of a rat.

"Four to a boat!" yelled the giant to a group who was trying to squeeze a fifth person in their boat.

Suddenly a group of four students came running up to the boats, panting, out of breath. They were Addy Adele, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter, although Amelia did not know that yet. The three boys sat in a boat with another boy with a perfect haircut and dimples in both his cheeks who Maddi identified as Amos Diggory.

"Addy come on, sit over here!" called Sirius.

"Are you deaf!" she yelled back, "Four to a boat! Besides, I feel if I spend another minute with you boys my IQ will go drastically down, and Sirius, you know I can't afford that. I'd like to have an intellectually stimulating conversation over here," she finished pointing at the boat where Amelia, Maddi and the rat-faced boy were sitting.

"With that boy?" questioned the girl in the next boat, Ariana Elena Malfoy.

Anybody's (even Amelia's) first impression of Ariana had to be that she was indistinguishably beautiful. Her dark features, perfect hair and shining white smile all contributed to a look that made any bystander look at her twice. But with a second glance, her smirk and posture gave way to her arrogance.

"That boy looks like he has the mental capability of a five-year-old."

"Well, you should know first hand that if we were all as dumb as we look then it would be a medical miracle that you can walk and talk at the same time. Besides, I think this boy is charming." Amelia suddenly felt that she liked this girl much more. She could never have come up with something like that to say. Charming was the last word that came to her mind when she thought of this lump of a boy, and she could tell Addy thought on about the same lines.

"You know it was a good thing you sat over there. You and my blood traitor cousin can be best friends!" Ariana continued.

"I think she has a very different idea of what a blood traitor is."

"Oh, now that you're away from mommy you hired her to talk for you. Tell me, does she think for you too?" Ariana said to Maddi.

"Since when does your opinion matter?" Addy snapped before Maddi could open her mouth.

"I'm a Malfoy, my opinion always matters. Since when does yours?" she snapped back.

"My opinion always matters!"

"Oh, aren't we arrogant?"

"Yes, we are."

"That's new. I thought you were an orphan."

"I am. And I'm proud."

With that Addy sat, leaving Sirius, sitting two boats over, severely confused. She had never, ever acted like this. _What changed?_ He wondered. He thought back to the day when Addy and Ana (as Ariana had recently opted to be called) had met.

_Sirius followed his family dejectedly through Knockturn Alley, longing to revisit the beautiful stores they had pasted by in Diagon Alley, but knowing better than to suggest such a thing. _

_Ariana Elena Malfoy walked with her head held up, nose in the air. Smiling each time a bystander took a moment to glance her way. _

"_Sirius!" came a shout and before he could react, he was engulfed in a bear hug. When she pulled away, Sirius saw the flustered face of Addy Adele. He smiled to himself, always glad to see his friend. But before he could say anything, Ana stopped. _

"_Who are you?" she asked, rudely looking down her nose, though she herself was hardly taller than Addy. _

"_She's my friend," said Sirius forcefully, but Addy, who knew not better, continued to introduce herself. _

"_I'm Adriana Adele," she said sticking out her hand for Ana to shake._

"_Adele?" questioned Ana without accepting the hand, "That's not a last name." _

"_Well, I suppose not, I'm an orphan." _

"_What is going on here?" Mr. Malfoy asked, skeptically eyeing Addy. _

"_Nothing sir," said Addy, unwillingly slightly cringing behind Sirius. _

"_Come one children," said Malfoy, "Leave the urchin, she can't even pick her own fight, she will be forgotten." _

But Adriana Adele would not be forgotten.

"So, you must be the blood traitor," Addy said to Maddi, who simply nodded in response. "And, Bones, I know your father, he works for the ministry. You're a half-blood."

"Yeah," said Amelia, rubbing her arm as she thought sorrowfully of her father back at home. She had never left her house over night before and the homesickness was beginning to set in.

"Cool, and I'm an orphan. We should start a club. The disgrace to the name of wizards club, or the Scum Club!" Addy dramatically placing her hand to her heart, "I pledge allegiance, to the dirt and the scum, that I am, and will remain the grime that dirties this perfect wizarding world." She then stood up to take a bow.

However, you are not supposed to stand up on boats. As soon as she stood up she could feel herself stumbling over.

From two boats over, a girl with flaming red hair, Lily Evans, stood up screaming:

"You can't stand on a boat!"

The result was that they both fell into the icy cold water.

Maddi screamed. Neither girl surfaced.

"I don't think they know how to swim!" yelled Remus.

Suddenly and without thinking, James stood up and jumped head first into the lake. He went under to find Addy trying to pull Lily out of a tangle of seaweed. He grabbed onto the girl's body and helped Addy pull her out of the water.

All three surfaced. Gasping for air, Lily and Addy were pulled back into the boat by Maddi while Sirius pulled James back into his boat. Snape sat in his boat, looking enviously over to where Lily was currently sitting.

"Thank you," Lily stuttered hugging Addy.

"Yeah, well, James did most of the work," she admitted, "Besides it was my stupid fault we fell in in the first place. I'm sorry I've just never been on a boat before! I didn't know we weren't allowed to stand."

The girls laughed.

"I thought you hated me?" said Addy suddenly sobering up the conversation.

"Yeah, well," said Lily, glancing over at Snape on his boat, "I guess I might have been wrong about you."

The giant, who's name turned out to be Hagrid, gave Addy and Lily his coat for the two of them to wrap up in. James, however, claimed he was fine, even though he was obviously shivering from head to toe.

Lily began to think maybe he too was different than her first impression.

"He's kind of chivalrous," Lily whispered to Addy.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the great hall. As they entered whispers were carried around the hall.

"What happened to you?" asked a boy at the Hufflepuff table.

Before Lily was able to answer, Addy yelled-

"We fell into the lake!" Professor McGonagall gave her a disapproving look. "No, it's true," she continued, "And I saw a giant squid!" Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes. She grabbed a hat and placed it on a stool. Now it is time for your sorting.

Addy and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"Dragons, Dragons, Dragons!" they began to chant.

Lily rolled her eyes and listened to McGongalls speech. When she finished Addy and Sirius looked outraged!

"What! That's it?" yelled Sirius

"No Dragons!" yelled Addy

"That's rubbish! RUBBISH!" they both yelled.

Professor McGonagall glared at them but Professor Dumbledor looked as if he was about to laugh.

Professor McGonagall began to read the list of names.

Addy prepared herself to go up first, as her name was Adriana Adele.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called, causing Addy to falter as she fell back into the group, allowing Sirius to pass her and take his place on the stool.

Sirius walked up to the hat and placed it on his head.

Before the hat was able to say anything to him, Sirius began.

"Alright listen hat. Before you go yelling Slytherin, I have something to tell you. I do not belong in Slytherin. I have written a long list of reasons why I do not belong there and would be happy to recite them if you see any doubt and believe I should be in Slytherin"

"Boy," said the hat, "I wouldn't dream of putting you there,"

GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius took a bow and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Black, Narrisca!"

Addy went up on her tiptoes to see over the other students, trying in vain to get a glimpse of this other Black. She wondered why Sirius hadn't mentioned her before. However, the hat answered that question for her a moment later.

SLYTHERIN!

"Bones, Amelia!"

Amelia made her way to the stool, taking a deep breathe as she placed it atop her head.

A moment later the hat shouted-

GRYFFINDOR!

Crabbe, became a Slytherin followed by, Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff, and then Edgecombe became a Ravenclaw. As each name was called Addy grew more and more worried, wondering when her name would be called.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily took a deep breath. She walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Aye, Ms. Evans," Lily gasped out loud at the hat talking in her ear. "Yes I know your name, I can see into your deepest thoughts, and it's all written here. Some may question why you are not in Ravenclaw, but it's not for you, no, no you're much better suited for-

GRYFFINDOR!

"The world needs more heroes like you," the hat whispered to her as she took it off and went to sit across from Sirius. Only taking a moment to look back at Snape, shrugging her shoulders guiltily.

"Gudgeon, Davy!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Yes, my little wolf! I've heard of you! It shows courage that you even came here. There's only one place for you."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Malfoy, Ariana!"

Ana walked gracefully to the stool. Before sitting however, she turned to the student body.

"My full name would be Ariana Elena Riccio, hija de Carmen Marez y Scorpius Draconus. Of the most ancient and noble manor of Malfoy."

Before anyone could react to her statement, she retreated underneath the hat.

"Hello Ana, I remember your mother, she was a Gryffindor."

"No she wasn't," Ana stuttered quickly, "She was in Slytherin, my whole family's been in Slytherin."

"You think you're wise, Ravenclaw would welcome you. But you're so connected to your mother, wouldn't you like to be in her house? In Gryffindor?"

"No, I am a Slytherin."

"Courage," it said, "Is not found where I thought it should be."

SLYTHERIN!

"Adele, Adriana!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

Everyone's attention peaked; looking at this girl whose name had been called so obviously out of order.

Addy ran up to the front and took a bow.

"I would like to announce that my name is actually Adriana… oh no wait… nope… just Addy," she smirked looking over at Ana's spot in the Slytherin table. The hall erupted in laughter as Addy disappeared under the hat. It fell way past her head and rested itself on her shoulders.

"Addy Adele," the hat started.

"Ahh a talking hat!" Addy yelled, to everyone's pleasure out loud!

"Ahh a talking girl!" said the hat sarcastically.

"Hey don't get that attitude with me!"

"You have so much of your father in you."

"You knew my father?"

"I sorted him didn't I? A noble Slytherin he was. You have his desire. You're determined not to be forgotten. You'd live amongst people like you in Slytherin."

"No," said Addy, "I can't go to Slytherin. I'm an orphan."

"Even orphans have pasts."

"No, not me."

"So you'd go against your family?"

"I have no family, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Stupid hat," Addy muttered finding her seat next to Lily, who moved over so she could be across from Sirius.

"McKinnon, Madison!"

Maddi walked up to the stool and slipped the hat over her head.

"Complex person I have here, your family line would say Slytherin, but your mother, she was a Ravenclaw. I'm sorry to tell you that you didn't inherit her intellect, but you have her defiance."

GRYFFINDOR!

Maddi sat down next to Lily and another boy. He was older and had a badge on his chest that was imprinted with a large P.

"I'm Kingsley, Kingsley Shaklebolt. I'm the Gryffindor Prefect. Welcome to Gryffindor!" he said shaking her hand.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Addy immediately recognized him as the rat faced boy from the boat. The hat sat on his head for a very long time. His knees were bumping against each other.

Finally the hat shouted

GRYFFINDOR!

Next a pair of twins Gideon and Fabian Prewette became Ravenclaws.

"Potter, James!"

"Hmmm, Let's see plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, but no, not Ravenclaw material-

GRYFFINDOR!

James went and sat next to Sirius across from Lily. They all congratulated him.

The sorting ceremony was almost over now. Roiser became a Slytherin, Stebbins was placed in Hufflepuff and finally Vance became a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledor stood up and the whole hall became silent.

"Welcome everyone back to another year a Hogwarts! I would like the first years to note that no student is allowed to set foot inside the forbidden forest," he started.

"Duh," said Addy, perhaps a little two loudly, "Why else would they name it the forbidden forest!" earning herself yet another glare from Professor McGonagall.

"Also I would like to introduce to you all our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Piggly!"

Around her Addy could see many of the students trying in vain to suppress their laughter as Professor Piggly, a scrawny man with a mustache that seemed much too large for his face, stood to greet the students.

"Now," continued Professor Dumbledor, "tuck in!" Suddenly a large feast appeared right in front of them. The students laughed and ate while discussing their families and what they did before they came here. All too soon Dumbledor announced that the feast was over and it was time for the students to get to bed. Kingsley Shaklebolt and Alice Bones, Amelia's older sister, gathered the first years together and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Before they even made it up to the marble staircase, two Slytherin Prefects and the first years they were taking down to the dungeon dormitories ambushed them.

"What do you want McNair?" asked Kingsley sharply to the boy prefect.

"Nothing, just taking my students to the dorms," McNair responded coolly.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry to have to inform you that you are going the wrong way," Alice sneered, pointing in the other direction.

"Yes but we couldn't help but show the ikle firsties the importance of blood," said the female prefect, looking over the first year Gryffindors, "I can see they are still letting muggleborns in. Pity,"

"Come on, kids," said Alice sharply, "we're leaving." The Gryffindors turned to make their way up the marble staircase.

As she turned around Lily bumped into an unexpecting Roiser.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Watch where your going mudblood!" he said, a little two loudly causing Alice Bones to look behind her. In a second her wand was out in a threatening position at Roiser.

"If I ever hear you say that to another student again, I will have you writing lines until your hand falls off!" she threatened, "Now apologize to Lily!"

Roiser jus snorted and walked back over to the Slytherin group, muttering that he would never apologize to a worthless muggle. Alice led the group up to their dormitory and parted with them at their separate rooms. Their stuff had already been brought up. Addy charged towards a bed screaming- "I call the bed by the window!"

Lily and Maddi took beds next to each other that had a coffee table in between them to keep midnight reading supplies. That left Amelia Bones to the bed nearest the door. Before bed that girls put stuff up in their room to make it feel more like home.

Maddi plastered fashion posters all over the walls that she had collected from various magazines. Amelia Bones had brought a Disco Nightlight for when they had sleepovers that she placed in the middle of the room and Lily had a calendar to mark off special dates.

Addy didn't have anything to add to the collection so she began entertaining them with anecdotes from some of her past pranks.

As she got bored she began humming her song slightly to herself.

"What song is that?" Lily asked puzzled.

"It's a whiskey lullabye," Addy explained.

"Whiskey?" said Maddi raising an eyebrow.

"What's whiskey?" asked Amelia.

The girls laughed as Lily explained the muggle alcohol to their naïve friend.

Slowly, the girls fell into a peaceful sleep, prepared for the next day's classes.

As soon as she was sure all the other girls were asleep, Addy went to the window. She opened it and let herself out. Sitting on the roof, she began to sing.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight

_I wish I may I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight._

_Please don't be bullshit_

_I don't want to be forgotten. _

Please don't be Bullshit

BULLSHIT


End file.
